To win her heart back!
by AshleyEliz
Summary: Kagome watches her worst nightmare come to life! Inuyasha kisses Kikyo! Kagome doesnt have much time to grieve when she sees a demon attack Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome helps Inuyasha fight, but feels the demon's main attack, she loses her memory.
1. Kagome's nightmare came true

Inuyasha flew out of Kagome's cotton blanket with his nose high in the air. Everyone was sleeping around a dying camp fire. _That smell!_ _She's here!_

His giant, amber eyes scanned the thick forest surrounding him and his sleeping friends. Thin, silver soul collectors danced gracefully in the air before disappearing into the woods. _What is she doing here? _He slowly began to follow the soul collectors into the bulky forest before he turned and stared at Kagome. Her black hair framed her beautiful, porcelain face. _I'll be __back__ soon Kagome, _he thought silently. _Sleep safely. _

Inuyasha raced after the eel-like soul collectors and followed them deep into the woods. The air was thick with her scent. She smelled like grave dirt and flowers. That's the only way to describe it. She smelled like everything beautiful and everything dead in the world. His heart was hammering inside his chest, _where is she? _He couldn't help leaving his friends behind, he needed to see her; and besides, Kagome would probably get mad at him if she knew where he was going. He knew that seeing Kikyo would hurt Kagome, but she didn't understand how much Kikyo meant to him, besides, it wasn't like Kagome was his girlfriend. She was just a friend…yea...right.

The smell of death and flowers was growing stronger. She was close! He gracefully dodged tree branches and roots. The sky was the color of black ink.

Out of the corner of Inuyasha's eye he saw the soul collectors begin to descend higher into the sky. _Did __Kikyo__ change her mind? Is she telling the soul collectors not to bring me to her? I don't think so! Too late to change your mind now, __Kikyo_ Inuyasha jumped to the top of the trees and followed the soul collectors closely. _Thought you could ditch me that easily? Ha!_

The soul collectors barely noticed him before diving back into the forest. _What are they…? _ Inuyasha lunged toward the ground and pursued them again. The soul collectors came to an abrupt stop. They waved their silvery tails back and forth, as if to keep themselves floating in the air. "What's going on, you stupid soul collectors!" Inuyasha's voice was engulfed with frustration. "Where's Kikyo?!"

"I'm right here, Inuyasha." Kikyo quietly descended from the sky, wrapped in the tails of her soul collectors. She was beautiful. Her long, black hair played gently with the wind as her feet touched the dark ground. Inuyasha immediately was hit with the smell of blood.

"Are you ok? Why do I smell blood?" His eyes fell on her leg. Huge brownish-red stains soaked her pants, causing them to cling to her thin leg.

"That's why I brought you here." She gasped lightly when the soul collectors drifted away from her body and she was left to stand on her own.

"Kikyo!" Iunyasha raced to her and assisted her as she slowly sat down. She watched him with cautious eyes.

"I need some help, and I'm too weak to protect myself while I'm in this condition." She stared darkly into his eyes, daring him to think any less of her. She hated needing help, esp. from someone who killed her fifty years ago.

"You know I'll protect you, Kikyo."

* * *

Kagome quickly opened her eyes. She felt an overwhelming sense of anxiety that she had lost something. She gradually sat up and stretched, careful not to pull a muscle while she did it. She glanced at Shippo, who was happily snuggled up against Kirara. Sango was sleeping, but sweating a little and had a frightened look on her face. Kagome knew that expression; she was having another nightmare about her brother. Miroku was sleeping closest to the campfire, his expression calm and relaxed. _He's probably dreaming about women. _Kagome shook her head before looking at the empty blanket that was supposed to be covering Inuyasha. _What __the_Kagome stood up and walked around her sleeping friends, _where'd he go? _ A soft, gray glow caught the corner of her eye. A soul? Suddenly a soul collector appeared out of the trees and latched onto the fuzzy, gray ball of light. Kagome felt her heart drop…_he went to see __Kikyo_Kagome felt like crying, _oh stop it, you know he loves her. Get a hold of yourself! _She tried to walk back to her sleeping bag, but she couldn't. She couldn't move her body, she felt utterly paralyzed with grief and jealousy. _He always does this! He's promised me a million times he wouldn't leave me to go look for __Kikyo__, but there he goes! I'm sick of this. He can't keep doing this to me! _Kagome made up her mind, she was going to find him and let him and Kikyo know that she can't do this anymore. If he wants Kikyo, he can have her. But he can't have both of them.

* * *

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha laid Kikyo's head against his shoulder. She looked so fragile, so delicate. Her hair smelled the strongest like flowers. She used her hair as a wall between his face and hers.

"Do you think lesser of me, Inuyasha? Seeing now that I am so weak."

"Kikyo…I could never think anything bad about you. I've tried…" _Why do I always spill my heart to this girl? How does she do this to me? _"…but I can't." He felt her move her face closer to his. Her shiny, black hair slipped away and soon it was only her skin that he could feel.

"How did we end up like this, Inuyasha?" Her eyes glittered with sadness. He felt his own heart grow heavy.

"I don't know…"

* * *

_Man, __Kikyo__ must have hidden herself in these woods or something. I feel like I've been following the soul collectors for miles! _Kagome trotted behind the wispy eel like creatures until she saw a white haired man in a red outfit…Inuyasha. Kagome felt like the air got knocked out of her chest when she saw Kikyos face pressed against his. Their lips were inches from eachother! _Oh no…_Kagome felt her stomach turn, like she was going to be sick. _Oh no…__this can't be happening. Why, __Inuyasha__!? Why are you doing this?_ Kagome turned away from them; _I should go back…if I keep watching this I'm going to start crying. _But she couldn't, she couldn't leave him. She took a deep breath and looked back at him. She glanced at Kikyo's leg, _is __Kikyo__ hurt? What's going on? _Her eyes were drawn back to Inuyasha's face. His eyes were filled with concern and…and love! _I shouldn't have come! I can't watch this! _Her wishes were too late; Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kikyo lightly on her pale lips. Kikyo looked surprised and then smiled and kissed him back.

Kagome felt hot tears race down her face. _I shouldn't have come! Oh no, I shouldn't have come!_ She turned and started to leave before she felt the presence of a Shikon Shard, and it was heading straight towards Inuyasha!

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon! God Bless!!! 


	2. A fallen lover

"Inuyasha! There's a Shikon Shard coming towards you!" Kagome cried, revealing herself. She felt naked and shameful, but her feelings weren't important right now, making sure he was safe was.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped out of Kikyo's embrace and drew his Tessaiga. The long, fang-like sword felt hot from all the power swimming inside of it. Inuyasha's face was about as hot as his sword felt; he couldn't believe Kagome had seen what he had just done! Ugh, she'd never forgive him now! I can't think about this now; there's a demon to slaughter. "Where's it coming from, Kagome?!" His voice went a pitch higher when he said her name. It was as if his body was preparing from the worst from her.

"It's…" Kagome spun around, and then looked at the sky, "It's everywhere!"

Big, ugly, black beetles began to rain from the sky. Hundreds of them; and they were the size of a human's thumb. The air echoed with the clicking sound of their wings.

Great…bugs. Inuyasha was **not** a fan of bug demons. Now where's the king demon of these nasty things? Just as Inuyasha thought about it, a huge beetle flew out from the sky and landed in front of Kagome. It looked like a dung beetle with a human man's head. The head had tiny, black dots for eyes and pinchers instead of a mouth. That ugly thing is wayyy to close to Kagome! "Stay away from her!" Inuyasha warned the beetle with his Tessaiga drawn.

"Yoooou have sharrrrds, child. Give them to meeeeee!" The beetle hissed out of his pinchers.

Kagome shrieked and turned to run. The demon beetle and clicked his pinchers loudly and suddenly, a wave of the thumb sized beetles swarmed at Inuyasha. They clasped onto his skin and clothes with their pointy legs and teeth.

"Get off of me you nasty bugs!" Inuyasha slashed wildly at the beetles; but every time he killed one swarm, another would attack.

* * *

Kagome darted into the forest and away from the beetle demon. Where's Inuyasha?! I hope he's ok!! Kagome heard a scream of pain from behind her and stopped running abruptly…Kikyo? Her heart drummed loudly in her chest as she twirled around and ran towards the beetle.

* * *

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha slashed the last swarm of mini beetles. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The beetle demon wrapped his prickly arm around Kikyo's body and lifted her close to his pinchers. "Youuuu smelllllllll like the girl who had sharrrrrdssss." A long, scaly tongue slithered out of his black pinchers and caressed her face, "But youuuuuu taste like graaaaaave soil."

"Get your disgusting hands off of her!" Inuyasha coiled his Tessaiga over his head, "Wind Sca…!"

"Don't use Wind Scar, Inuyasha!" Kagome appeared across from him, and behind the beetle, "You'll kill Kikyo if you use it!" I know I shouldn't care, but I do. I don't want him in any pain…physical or emotional.

"The girlllllll!" The beetle demon threw Kikyo into a tree trunk and snatched Kagome. "You smelllll perfecttttttt."

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha sprinted to Kikyo's body. She was limp, but breathing.

* * *

The beetle demon's arm felt like prickly plastic. Kagome felt blood trickle down her skin where he was holding her. Inuyasha…why aren't you saving me? Kagome watched Inuyasha take care of Kikyo…he doesn't care what happens to me.

"Giiive meeee youuuuur shards, girlllllll." The demon hissed.

I should give him my shards; Inuyasha doesn't seem to care about them either.

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha barked as he raced towards the beetle.

Inuyasha…you do care. Kagome watched him race towards her, and all she wanted was to be close to him. He didn't need to embrace her or look at her the way he did to Kikyo…all he had to do was stand next to her. So she could breathe him in, hold him inside, and then let him go.

Inuyasha jumped into the air and sliced the beetle demon's arm off, releasing Kagome. She felt his strong, soft arms carry her safely to the ground. "Hide next to Kikyo!"

"Noooo!" The demon hit Inuyasha across the face, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Inuyasha!" Both Kagome and Kikyo cried. They turned and looked at eachother, each hating and understanding the other.

"Youuuu are miiiiiine!" The demon grabbed Kagome again, but this time his arm was covered in a green slime. The slime was pouring out of the prickles in his arm. As soon as the goo touched her she felt like her body was on fire. Her skin seemed to be drinking up the weird poison like it was water, and she was powerless to stop it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha howled before slicing the demon's head off. The ground shook with the impact of the fallen head. The large beetle body convulsed before it tumbled and dissolved into the ground.

He scooped her into his arms and carried her to Kikyo. Everything stung. Her head was spinning.

"She has been poisoned." Kikyo muttered, "It's a rare poison, only found in the skin of the demon beetles."

"What does it do?!" Inuyasha hovered over Kagome, concern scribbled across his face.

"It steals the memory away from its victim." She wiped the sweat away from Kagome's forehead and checked her pulse, "It's a way for the beetle demons to confuse and devour their enemies."

"Inu….yasha…." Kagome coughed up blood…everything was spinning…her eyes were shutting…everything was turning black.


	3. The confused girl meets the fuzzy man

"Will she be alright, Keade?" Inuyasha had loyally stayed by her side since he brought her to Keade. "She hasn't been awake since the battle!"

"Lady Kagome will be fine, Inuyasha." Keada pulled an old, pink blanket around Kagome's sleeping frame. "She just needs some rest."

"Feh!" Inuyasha stormed out of Keade's hut and paced in front of the door. _This is my entire fault! If I wouldn't have followed Kikyo's soul collectors into the woods than Kagome would be safe! Ugh, I always put her in danger for Kikyo! Kikyo…she's hurt…but I can't continue to fight her battles, I have enough of my own. I can't just abandon her either…I am the reason she's dead. It doesn't matter, if I could go back I would've protected Kagome before Kikyo…what have I done to Kagome?!_

Kagome's big, brown eyes fluttered opened; she felt sore all over. Fear immediately swamped over her when she scanned the bamboo ceiling. _Where am I? What's going on?!_ Kagome tried to stand up, but her legs felt awful.

"Lie down, child. Ye are still suffering from the battle." An old woman with a patch over her eye tried to touch her forehead. The woman looked concerned and relieved at the same time.

"Don't touch me! Where am I?!" Kagome felt her body stiffen, her hands balled into tight fists. _If I have to, I will fight my way out of here. What is going on?!_

"Ye are safe. Ye have battled a beetle demon who stole your memory. Be patient, the memories and your answers will return." The old woman kept her hands in the air where Kagome could see them. She gently and slowly walked towards the frightened girl.

"Don't come near me!" Kagome squeaked, eyeing the door.

"I will not come any closer, child." Keade made a face of discomfort as she slowly sat down. Her old bones cracked before they settled into place, "Ye are safe here. I will not let any harm come to you, Kagome."

_Kagome? Is that my name? I can't remember. _"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Hmmm…good question, child." Keade smiled tenderly, "The only answer I have is this, who else do ye have? Ye memories will come back, and then ye will know."

Kagome felt unsettled by that answer, but accepted it. _She said no harm will come to me…plus she's right, who else do I have? _

_Did I just hear Kagome's voice! _Inuyasha felt a ripple of joy spread from his head to his toes, _she's ok! _He raced into Keade's small, bamboo hut. "Kagome!"

She froze and watched him fearfully. Her mind drew a blank at the man who beamed down at her. Her black hair curled wildly around her beautiful face. _I've missed you so much, Kagome. You haven't even been out for more than two days and I already felt like I was going crazy without you!_ Inuyasha collapsed on the floor next to Kagome and pulled her into a fierce hug. He needed to feel her; he needed to be reassured she was ok.

"Uhh…Inuyasha, I wouldn't do tha-" Keade was cut off by a loud smack.

"Get your hands off of me!" Kagome hit him again, this time with a closed fist.

"What the hell! You stupid wench!" Inuyasha jumped up and growled. "I was just giving you a hug, Kagome!"

"Don't touch me you…you pervert!"

"WHAT!?!?" Inuyasha had been called many things in his life; pervert was not one of them.

"Inuyasha," Keade massaged her forehead with her thumb and forefinger, "Kagome doesn't remember who ye are. Ye must approach her with gentleness."

"Gentleness! What's gentle about that uppercut she just threw?!" Inuyasha rubbed his jaw with annoyance. He glanced at the angry female glaring at him. Her nose was scrunched in disgust and her eyes were slightly squinted. _Well…at least she doesn't remember the _cringe _sit word. I'd probably be face planted if she did. _

"This is too weird," Kagome clenched her fists in pain as she slowly stood up, "I don't know who any of you are."

"Ye shouldn't be standing, my Lady. Ye should sit back down." Keade warned Kagome softly.

"I'm ok, uh, I'm sorry, but what's your name?" Kagome sucked in deep gulps of air. The pain was excruciating! But, she couldn't sit around and wait for another guy to waltz in here and try to grab her.

"Don't you remember anything, Kagome!" Inuyasha barked, "That's Keade!" He jabbed a finger in the direction of the annoyed older woman.

"I believe I was asking her, fuzzy man!" She snapped.

"Fuzzy man? Fuzzy man?! What part of me is fuzzy?!?" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Kagome used to love the way I look. _

"Humph!" Kagome turned away from him and smiled at Keade, "Thank you, Keade." She then spun towards the door and marched out.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Inuyasha followed her angrily.

"To get some fresh air, your highness." Kagome had about enough of this white haired man. True, he was cute, but he was getting on her nerves.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a strong pull coming from her left. It felt as though she was holding a fishing rod and a big fish had been caught. The wind started to wrestle in front of her face as the force got stronger. A skinny tornado rushed towards her.

"Great, just what I need." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome stayed planted on the ground as she watched the tornado get closer. _Should I run? _She glanced at the white haired man named Inuyasha, he looked irritated, but not afraid. To Kagome's surprise, the tornado dissolved into a man. Kagome saw where the pull was coming from; tiny pink crystals glowed in his legs. The man was tall and surrounded by brown wolves. He had long brown hair tied back into a pony tail and was smiling as he approached her, "Hello, Kagome."

"Uhh…" Before she could answer the strange man took her hands and grazed his lips across her knuckles.

"Get your filthy, wolf hands off of her, Koga!" Inuyasha tore Koga's hands out of Kagomes and stood in front of her protectively. Kagome actually felt grateful that the annoying white-haired man was with her.

"Back off, mut." Koga growled.

Kagome felt utterly overwhelmed. _What is going on! Who is this guy?! _

Koga noticed her expression, "Are you alright, Kagome?"

"Who are you?" Kagome twisted her head over Inuyasha's shoulder to steal a glance at the crystals in his legs, "Why are your legs glowing pink?"

Koga remained quiet for a minute and stared at Kagome. He slowly turned his face to Inuyasha, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?!"

"I didn't do-" Inuyasha broke off, _yes I did, if I wouldn't have gone searching for Kikyo this wouldn't have happened. _"You're right, it is my fault."

"This is why I should be protecting her, not you, mut!" Koga screamed.

"Awww!" Kagome raced to Koga. "You have a tail!"

The Hanyou and the demon froze, both stunned by Kagome's discovery.

She laid her hand gently on his fur, "It's so soft! It's adorable!" She beamed at Koga, who felt his heart melt.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha felt like the world was spinning, "I have ears, Kagome! Look! Dog ears! They move too!" He swished his ears desperately back in forth in vain. She was completely amused with Koga's tail.

_She used to think my ears were cute! What's happening to the world?_

"So, what's your name?" Kagome smiled at the stunned but very happy wolf demon.

"Koga."


End file.
